Metroid: Project Dakfire
by Darkfire Dragon28
Summary: "Who am I? Why did they make me?" A failed Space Pirate bioweapon has broken free in a Space Pirate base while, at the same time, Samus is launching a one-man assault on the base. When these two meet, Samus must teach this experiment a few things about the world. And he will quickly develope an immense hatred for his creators. Rated T for violence and language. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I never finished my previous story, but inspiration struck me for this new story and I've hit a block in Darkfire's Journey. So, here we are!**

_Italics = thoughts_

Normal = normal speech

Metroid: Project Darkfire

Chapter 1

_Darkness... Darkness everywhere... Where am I? Who am I? What am I? I don't remember anything._

I could hear a muffled voice say something, but I couldn't tell what. "..."

_ Huh? I thought I heard a voice... Is someone out there?_

"How is the subject doing? Is it stable?" That time I could hear it clearly, the voice was cold and sinister, sending chills down my spine.

Another voice responds. "Yes, Lord Ridley. It should be complete soon. If all goes as planned, we will have a new weapon at our disposal."

_"Lord Ridley"? Who or what is "Lord Ridley"? What did it mean "subject"?_

"If all goes as planned?!" the first voice shouted in rage, gaining a terrified whimper from the second in response. "If this project fails, I'll personally kill every one of you!"

Clearly frightened, the second voice hastily responds, "Y-yes, Lord Ridley! W-we will not fail you!"

An amused chuckle resounds as the owner of the first voice reacts favorably to the second's terror, gaining some sort of sick thrill from it. "If you need me," the voice says, "I'll be in the command center."

_Command center? Project? What's going on?!_

Confused and a bit frightened, I start squirming and thrashing within my dark prison, eventually feeling whatever I'm being kept in fall over, the sickening crunch of bones breaking making it clear that I landed on top of whoever the second voice belonged to.

A few kicks and punches later, and I'm rewarded by the sound of glass breaking as my prison shatters, spilling me and the dark fluids I was floating in onto the floor.

Getting up and shaking the strange, dark-blue sludge off of me, I take the opportunity to examine myself. I stand and walk like a human, yet I have jet-black scales covering my entire body, razor-sharp claws, and a set of bladed wings growing from my back. Looking behind me, I discover that I also have a large, muscular tail that ends in a cruel-looking blade.

Spotting a piece of glass from my shattered prison on the floor, I pick it up and use it as a mirror to examine my face, and am surprised by what I see. My face tapers into muzzle like one would find on any number of animals and I have a pair of what seem to be retractable fangs growing from the sides of my jaw.

Overall, I look like a rather intimidating beast.

Hearing a groan behind me, I instinctively spin around to find the source of the sound, my claws flashing as I spot a hideous creature laying beneath the container I was in, purple blood pouring from numerous gashes on its form.

The thing, whatever it is, has an almost insect-like appearance, it's 'mouth' actually being an upper jaw and a set of mandibles rather than a complete upper and lower jaw like mine. It's body is a foul-looking gray, and it has splotches of blue on its flesh.

And then it speaks, the voice unmistakable as the second one I heard while I was in my dark glass prison, "You... won't get far... Lord Ridley will capture you."

"Who am I?!" I shout, desperate for answers. "Where am I?! What is this place?! What did you do to me?!"

The thing chuckles weakly, coughing up a bit of blood before speaking. "You're in our base... In the bioengineering lab... And we didn't do anything to you... We made you..."

Shocked and taken aback, I flinch visibly, prompting another weak chuckle from the creature. "You were made... to be the perfect weapon... You weren't... supposed to be able to think..."

I remain silent, waiting for the creature to continue.

"It's a shame..." the creature says. "Now we'll have to dispose of you..." With that, the creature weakly lifts what appears to be a gun, pointing it at me.

Without giving it a chance to fire, I swiftly stab my sharp tail downwards, piercing the creature's skull and killing it instantly. As the creature goes limp, it drops the gun as well as what appears to be some sort of card.

Blinking, I pick up both and am surprised when the gun literally fuses with my right arm, attaching in a way that it covers my wrist like a bracer, the trigger fitting in my hand perfectly.

"Well," I say, slightly shaken and very confused. "That was interesting. But now I should get out of here before this "Lord Ridley" shows up."

Looking around, I quickly spot a door covered by a strange blue shield-thing. Rushing over, I wait, expecting the door to open automatically.

When, after several minutes, nothing happens, I grow frustrated and punch the door, blinking in surprise as it opens. Then flinching as I come face-to-face with a large, round cannon attached to a metal arm.

"Stop right there, Pirate!" The owner of the cannon shouts, causing me to blink.

"Pirate?" I ask, thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? What's a Pirate? Who are you? Where am I?"

Groaning, the metal creature lowers its cannon, holding its head in its free hand. "What's with all the questions?"

I shrug, speaking calmly, somehow feeling this strange creature isn't my enemy. "I don't really remember anything besides waking up in some sort of glass tube and hearing voices talking about a 'subject' and how a 'Lord Ridley' would kill everyone if the 'project' failed."

The creature seems surprised, yet remains surprisingly calm. "Ridley? He's here?"

Blinking, I examine the strange metal being. "I'm not sure who this 'Ridley' is. Hell, I don't even know who I am. That thing in there," I say, pointing to the creature I killed not five minutes earlier. "Said they 'made me' and that I was supposed to be the 'perfect weapon' and that I 'wasn't supposed to be able to think'."

At this, the metal being raises its cannon again, aiming directly at me and causing me to flinch. "They made you?! You're one of their experiments!"

Backing away slightly, I'm startled by a strange mechanical hiss behind me, whipping around to face it. With a groan, I realize that there was a second entrance to the room, and that a large group of the hideous creatures is pouring in through the doorway.

"There it is!" one of the creatures hiss, pointing and aiming its weapon at me. "Kill it!" At that statement, the group opens fire on me, causing me to cover my face and duck behind a crate.

Hearing a strange sound coming from the direction of the metal being, I look back fearfully to see it aiming at the creatures, blasts of energy flying from its cannon and hitting the creatures.

With a nervous glance at my own stolen weapon, I pop out of cover, aiming at the nearest creature's head and firing, pulling the trigger as fast as I can and releasing a flurry of energy bolts into the thing's face, neck, and torso.

After about ten minutes and several waves, I sigh in reliefe and collapse, leaning against the crate I used as cover before.

Looking at the metal being, I ask it something that's bugging me, "Why do they want to kill me?"

The being stops whatever it was doing for a moment, remaining silent for a few seconds before responding. "My guess?" it says, the voice surprisingly feminine. "You're a failed experiment, and they want to dispose of you." That said, the metal being goes back to examining the numerous panels that fill the room, spending no more than a brief moment on one before going on.

"What are you doing?" I ask, now very curious about this metal being.

It stops again, looking back at me as it speaks. "I'm scanning the Pirate's research data."

"Why?" I ask, yet again. I really should be less curious, but I can only remember as far back as about an hour ago when I first woke up.

"To figure out what you are..." it, perhaps a she, responds. "And here it is. 'Project Darkfire'."

"Project Darkfire?" I ask, tilting my head slightly. "Is that what I am?"

Nodding, the metal being taps a few buttons on its cannon, causing a hologram to appear in front of us, displaying a variety of detailed reports about none-other than me, including diagrams of my body.

"Project Darkfire," the being begins, reading from the data. "Is designed to be the perfect weapon, combining human DNA, Chozo DNA saved from our take over of Zebes, Metroid DNA, and DNA from Lord Ridley himself with the most advanced Pirate technology available... The subject is capable of interfacing with most pirate devices, and is the first succesfull attempt to integrate Chozo tech into one of our designs... The-"

"The what?" I ask, wanting to know more.

"That's it." She responds. "It just cuts off there..." Now I realize that she's giving me an odd look. "To think... they actualy managed to get their hands on Chozo tech and DNA... You really were made to be a weapon..."

"But I don't want to be a weapon for them!" I protest. "They tried to kill me!"

After a few tense moments of silence, the metal being nods, speaking again. "Then you're coming with me, back to the Galactic Federation. But first, you need a name."

She seems to think for a moment before speaking again. "Your name will be Darkfire, and you can call me Samus."

Nodding with a small smile on my face, I look at Samus. "Ok, Samus. Where to?"

She simply motions silently for me to follow, shooting open a door and walking into the corridor beyond, me staying right behind her as we set off into the Pirate facility.

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not sure where I got the inspiration for this story. But I did, and now I've started writing it, so it doesn't really matter. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, chapter two! Read and Review, people!**

Metroid: Project Darkfire

Chapter 2

Not five minutes after leaving the lab where I was created, we run into even more trouble.

Ducking behind a corner, I glance at Samus, silently asking her what to do. She, of course, says nothing, choosing instead to just pop out of cover and gun the Pirates down before they even knew what was happening. I swear I even saw one of their heads explode! Brutal, but effective.

Turning my attention to the corpses, I start searching them for anything usefull, picking up a larger gun than what the scientist had which, of course, fuses to my arm like my previous weapon.

"It's weird," I say, turning to face Samus. "These things made me, but it still kinda freaks me out to see one of their guns literally fuse to my arm."

Responding silently with a nod, Samus raises her arm cannon again and starts moving towards the next door with me following close behind, my own stolen weapon at the ready.

Nodding to Samus, I blast the door open and rush into the room, her following less than a second behind.

Looking around, I find the room to be disturbingly empty. A quick glance at Samus tells me she's noticed it, too. _Something's wrong._

A strange screech and the sound of something smacking against a glass barrier snaps us out of our daze, several similar cries following the first.

Looking around, my eyes go wide as I spot a massive glass holding pen filled with dozens of strange, floating creatures with large fangs not unlike my own. Looking at them makes me feel strange, like I should know what they are. Something about them just feels familiar.

"S-Samus...?" I call, frightened and surprised. "What are those...?"

The moment she spots the creatures, Samus's eyes go wide, a look of shock, horror, and even anger crossing her face as she utters a single word; "Metroids."

Blinking, I look between her and the creatures, the word Metroid striking a chord in my mind. "Metroids...?"

"Energy parasites," Samus continues. "They can drain the life from a large creature in no time. The only thing making it possible for me to fight them is my Power Suit."

The next thing I know, she's turned her gun on me, an angry glare visible behind her vizor. "Did you lead me here on purpose?"

"H-huh?" I flinch, startled and surprised by her reaction. "N-no! I-I don't even know where we are or what a Metroid is!"

"Remember the data file?!" she growls, clearly angry about something. "You're part Metroid."

My eyes go wide at the revelation, making me flinch slightly as she clearly holds some sort of ill feelings towards Metroids.

"P-please don't hurt me, Samus...!" backing away in fear, I trip and find myself tumbling through the glass barrier containing the Metroids, right into the swarm of hungry predators. "Oh, fuck..."

Within seconds, I'm covered in hungry parasites, all going mad and draining the very life from me, some even attacking each other in their mindless quest for food.

"Shit!" I hear Samus swear, but it doesn't really register at first, the Metroids having already sapped enough of my energy to make me dizzy and lightheaded.

Just before it ends, I hear a strange noise, followed by the pained screeches of the Metroids as most of them either die or fly off in search of easier prey, only a hand full remaining, lurking in the shadows and watching us hungrily.

"Well," snapping out of my daze, I turn to look at Samus as she speaks. "I guess it wasn't a trap if they tried to eat you. Come on, we'd better get out of here."

Nodding slowly, I get to my feet shakily, barely able to stand after being attacked by Metroids.

"I'm honestly a bit surprised you didn't die." Samus says. "Very few can survive even one Metroid feeding on them, but you survived a whole swarm. Those pirates must have done a pretty good job building you, huh?"

"Yeah," I reply quietly. "I guess they did." Looking at her, I continue speaking. "So where do we go now?"

Samus goes quiet for a moment, seeming to think about something before she speaks again. "The armory, we need to get you some decent weapons and maybe some armor. After that, we blow the armory to bits then head for my ship."

I nod, already feeling slightly better, probably due to the adrenaline pumping through my system. Turning to face Samus, I nod, looking determined. "I'm right behind you."

A few seconds later, we find ourselves in a corridor with yet another army of Pirates blocking us. _Guess they heard the Metroids getting loose._

Not waiting for them to notice us, we strike without warning, our guns blazing. It was a blood bath, they never expected to see us. They were equipped for capturing Metroids, not fighting me and Samus.

"Well," I say, approaching the door to the next room. "That was easy."

Chuckling a bit, I open the door and step through, only to take back what I said moments ago. "Oh, crap..." That figures, we killed a patrol and then walked right into the command center, dozens of Pirate eyes locked on us as, with less than a seconds hesitation, the group opens fire, raining down plasma bolts as I make a mad dash for cover.

"Samus!" I call out, pinned down behind a crate that's quickly falling apart under the heavy gunfire.

Silent and deadly as always, Samus starts blasting without a moment's thought or hesitation. Gathering up my nerve a moment later, I jump out of cover and slash the throat of a nearby Pirate, its blood pouring down my claws with an indescribable sensation. The way it feels! It's unlike anything I've ever felt in my short time alive!

Growling savagely, I lunge at another pirate, promptly ripping its throat out as it struggles and screams under me, my attack shocking both sides and causing a momentary cease fire.

Samus is the first to recover, snapping out of her daze and blasting a Pirate in the face with a missile. More Pirate screams fill the air as I mutilate another, a strange bloodlust settling over my mind, the overwhelming urge to kill the only thoughts in my mind.

Within minutes, there's nothing left of the pirates besides the mutilated bodies and pools of blood I left in my wake, my mind slowly returning to me once the last one dies.

Shaking my head, I look up to see Samus standing over me, her expression unreadable behind her vizor.

Closing my eyes, I await the shot that is surely coming to end my short existence in this world, yet much to my surprise it never comes. After a few minutes pass, I open my eyes again to see Samus just standing there looking at me.

Getting up slowly, a bit uncertain about what happened and what I did, I look at Samus, hoping she has an answer to my silent question.

A few moments pass before she speaks. "Survival instinct and adrenaline rush. Your more animalistic side got the better of you. It's probably that side of you that the Pirates wanted you for. I'm not all that surprised you snapped and slaughtered them, maybe even a bit impressed."

This comment confuses me. "Impressed?"

She seems to smirk, even though I can't see her face. "You beat my record."

Unsure how to respond, I simply say "Oh." before we start moving again, Samus blasting open a door with a missile.

Stepping inside, I'm amazed at the variety of weapons the room contains. There's all sorts of strange looking devices everywhere, each of them unique.

Digging through the piles of weapons, I come across something that catches my eye. Digging the object out, I quickly examine it for any flaws, identifying it as a gatling gun of sorts.

Smirking, I discard the Pirate handgun I'd been using, instead favoring the large, fully-automatic weapon.

Without a second thought, I attach the massive weapon to my arm, feeling it fuse to me just like the previous two stolen Pirate weapons.

Smirking, I move around to test my mobility, finding that the heavy weapon doesn't limit my movement as much as one would expect. I also notice a set of targeting cross-hairs at roughly the same spot as where my newly acquired gatling gun is pointed. Likely something the Pirates made me with to make aiming simpler.

"Well," I say, pleased with my new gun. "I think I'm all set."

Hearing this, Samus turns to see what I've found, and looks visibly surprised by the massive weapon attached to my right arm. "Where did you find that thing?!"

I shrug and point to the pile of weapons I found my new gun in. "They really shouldn't leave such big toys lying around."

Her only response, the only one I need, is a silent nod.

Now resupplied and outfitted with a new weapon, we turn to the door, blasting it open and heading off, Samus turning to fire a missile into the armor before the doors close.

Within seconds, the armory is nothing more than a massive pillar of flames shooting up into the sky, and the two of us are no where to be found.

**Response to "Spiderman's" review: It's very similar to Expiriment 505 in some ways, and yes there was. I loaned the author of Expiriment 505 my OC to get him out there while I was trying to work up the nerve to actually write something. Also, I would like to ask that anyone reviewing create an account/login so I can respond to any comments or questions directly. Thanks for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 3, guys! Let's hope I can make it another good one!**

Chapter 3

Ok, so maybe blowing up the armory was a bad idea.

The moment me and Samus entered the room we're in, we were surrounded by a large group of pirates, all of them shouting to each other and aiming at us. Clearly this is going to result in a fight.

"Well, this sucks." I say to Samus, raising my new gatling gun and aiming at the large group of Pirates, ready to open fire upon Samus's command.

Samus raises her own weapon, the two of us dodging into cover as the Pirates open fire, their weapons leaving scorch marks in the metal of the storage unit that serves as our cover.

Not waiting for the Pirates to decide to get closer, I peer out from behind the container, raising my gun and opening fire, a hail of energy bullets raining down on the pirates and killing a few, the rest dodging into cover or lifting their arm-mounted energy shields, effectively blocking every shot.

Ducking back behind the container, I glance at Samus to see her firing missiles into the crowd, the flying explosives detonating and causing the Pirates, some of whom are injured by the blasts, to scatter.

Hissing and cursing under my breath, I pop out of cover yet again and open fire, taking down a few pirates before being forced back into cover by the arrival of reinforcements. "They just keep coming!" I shout to Samus, starting to panic.

Of course, her only response is to fire several Super Missiles before rolling into her Morph Ball and boosting through the crowd, dropping a Power Bomb as she does.

Moments later, the bomb detonates, the resulting blast incinerating the entire group of Pirates, leaving nothing but dust in their place.

Coming out from behind the container, I turn to Samus and growl as she exits her Morph Ball. "Why didn't you do that sooner?!"

She simply looks at me, speaking calmly. "I only have a limited number of Power Bombs."

"Oh..." With that, we set out again, moving quickly through the base, entering a narrow hallway and hoping to avoid any more encounters with the Space Pirates. _Hard to believe they made me..._

The sounds of movement in both directions snap me out of my thoughts. Looking to Samus, silently asking her what we should do, I'm surprised when she simply curls up into her Morph Ball and rolls into a vent, leaving me there to wonder how I'll follow.

After a few moments, the sounds drawing closer by the second, I mutter a string of curses that I didn't realize I knew before crawling into the cramped ventilation duct, barely able to fit inside.

After nearly an hour of crawling through the uncomfortably tight space of the ventilation shaft, I finally emerge outside, staring up at an impatient Samus.

"Took you long enough..." she says, clearly displeased with how long it took me.

"Well, unlike you, I can't curl up into a tiny little ball and roll around!" I shout, slightly irritated.

Samus simply sighs before turning and walking to a large, orange gunship I assume to be hers. "Come on, freak. Time to go." She says, stepping onto a platform that lifts her up into the ship.

Blinking and walking over, I wait for something to happen, the platform eventually lowering again and allowing me to board the ship.

"Sit there." Samus commands, pointing to an empty seat near the back of the ship.

Shrugging, I comply with her demand, not wanting to upset the only possible ally I have, and really not wanting to be abandoned to the hands of the Space Pirates that created me.

Looking around at the inside of the gunship, I'm not too surprised to find that it's mostly empty except for the most basic of creature comforts. Obviously Samus is more concerned about her ship being practical rather than comfortable. I guess one would expect that from her personality, though.

"So," I begin, having finished my brief examination of Samus's ship. "What now?"

"Now," she says, her tone telling me that this little exchange is nothing but business to her. "I take you to the Galactic Federation and they decide whether to kill you, study you, or let you become a citizen."

At the words 'kill' and 'study', I gulp nervously, fearful that my short life might end even though I've made it out of the pirate stronghold.

"Relax..." she says, her voice seeming amused. "I was joking. They'll probably just examine you and do some non-invasive tests then let you go. The GF isn't nearly as bad as the Pirates, and for the most part they're good people."

Sighing in relief, I slump back in my chair. "That's a huge relief... I've only been alive for a short time, and I'm not too eager to die."

A few minutes later, we're in space, far from the Pirate stronghold, my brief past far behind us.

"Samus," I nearly jump as this new voice speaks, the speaker being a transparent man, likely a hologram of a real person. "This is Admiral Dane, I'm assuming your mission was a success?"

Samus nods to the hologram before responding to the man. "Yes. Though I did find something strange in the Pirate's labs. Or rather, someone." As she says that last bit, Samus turn back to glance at me, making me gulp and wave nervously.

"...Samus, exactly what is that thing?" the hologram, Admiral Dane, I think, says.

"A failed Pirate experiment. It wasn't vicious enough for them, so it was going to be terminated." Hearing Samus call me 'it' after we fought my creators together makes me feel odd. I guess this must be sadness? "It, or rather he, was actually quite helpful in eliminating enemy patrols and detonating the Pirate's armory."

Waving to the hologram, I speak nervously. "I-I'm Darkfire... I-I guess the Pirates made me..?"

The hologram of the Admiral simply huffs and nods at me before turning back to Samus and speaking, "Report to the GFS Olympus immediately, Samus. And bring the experiment with you."

Samus nods to the hologram before ending the transmission, the console going blank. "Well, that went well."

"Y-yeah..." I'm still really shaken by all that, especially Samus's 'joke'. "I just hope they don't try to kill me like the Pirates..."

And with that, we left on what I could only assume would be a long trip to the GFS Olympus.

**A/N: Ok, well that was short even for me. But I couldn't think of a way to make this chapter longer. If anyone spots any grammar errors or anything, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I know this update is overdue, but I was distracted and my other story kind of takes precedence since Metroid seems to be a far less popular subject. Which is kind of strange, since it's one of Nintendo's bigger franchises. But, anyway, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 4

After what felt like hours, we arrive at a large ship that I assume to be the GFS Olympus. After a brief exchange of words between Samus and someone aboard the ship via com link, we're cleared to dock with the Olympus.

The docking procedure seems relatively simple, at least to me. A large door opens in the side of the ship, we fly in, Samus deploys the landing gear, and we get out. Simple.

"Go, go, go!" Hearing the humans shout startles me out of my thoughts, and what startles me even more is being surrounded by them, all of them pointing guns at me. _Guess they weren't expecting me...?_

One of the soldiers, possibly male, approaches Samus and places a hand to his forehead in what seems to be a salute before speaking. "Samus, we have orders from Admiral Dane to escort you and the experiment to the bridge."

Samus simply gives a shrug and walks over to me, causing the gathered soldiers to part and a few of them to protest. "Relax," she assures them. "If he wanted me dead, he would have tried by now."

Frightened and uncertain, I gulp and give a slow nod. Apparently this amuses Samus, as she chuckles almost silently before turning and walking off. Apparently I'm supposed to follow, since one of the armed 'escorts' jabs me with his gun.

Trying my best not to seem frightened, I turn and follow Samus as she walks through a series of corridors, the entire complex seeming maze-like to me. I suppose this means the Pirates failed to make me as intelligent as they intended? Not like it matters to me, I just want some place safe to call home.

"Stop." I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of one of my 'escorts' who commands me to cease moving. Not eager to upset them, I comply.

"Wh-what's going on?" I could just shoot myself... I was trying to hide my fear, but my voice betrayed me.

I flinch as a series of lights passes over us, yet the others seem unfazed. I suppose this must be some sort of security system. A few moments pass before anything happens, then the door opens and we begin moving again.

The suspense is killing me. I just want to meet this Admiral Dane, do whatever is needed of me, and get out before I start to panic.

After what felt like hours, we finally arrive in a large room filled with people, most of whom are seated at consoles. Near the center of the room sits a man whom I quickly recognize from the hologram in the ship.

"So," he starts. "This is the Pirates' failed experiment? He looks pretty dangerous to me."

Gulping nervously, I do my best to address him as calmly as possible. "I-I'm only d-dangerous to my c-creators, s-sir. Th-they intended to k-kill me, s-so I fought back and escaped with S-Samus."

I whimper slightly and find myself backing up a bit as the man, Admiral Dane, leans in to examine me.

"You seem nervous." He says. "Why is that?"

"I-I'm afraid you'll try to kill me l-like the Pirates..." I answer him honestly, albeit fearfully. I'm certain anyone would be frightened in my situation.

"Your weapons," the Admiral says. "They're of Pirate origin."

I nod, trying to calm myself as I reply. "Y-yes sir. I took them f-from the bodies of dead Pirates, a-and stole this one," I indicate my arm-mounted mini gun, "f-from the armory before Samus destroyed it..."

He seems to think for a moment before speaking again, seeming almost disturbingly calm. "They seem to be fused to your body. How does that work?"

I simply shake my head. "I-I don't know. I-I assume it's part of my design intended to allow me to interface with Pirate weaponry more effectively..."

This question-and-answer session continues for what seems like an eternity, question after question being thrown at me. I feel like I'm being interrogated.

Finally, the man sighs and closes his eyes to think. "Well," he says. "Considering you aided Samus on her mission, though I have no doubt she would have done fine without you, I see no reason to have you executed..." Hearing this, I let out a sigh of relief. "However," he has more to say...? "Since you are an illegal genetic experiment, you will be detained and examined thoroughly by our top scientist before it is decided whether or not you will be granted asylum in the Galactic Federation."

_This can't be good... _I feel dread surge through me as I am grabbed by two of my 'escorts', their hands firmly gripping my arms.

Frightened, I start struggling and actually scream, begging them to let me go. "P-please! I-I don't want to be an experiment! I-I don't want to die! I-I never asked for any of this! P-please just let me go and I'll never come back!"

Sadly, my pleas fall on def ears, as I'm dragged away and thrown into a small room with glass walls, the heavy door sealing shut behind me.

Whimpering slightly, fearful of what they intend to do with me, I curl up in a corner of the small room and slowly drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Ok, I know. Short and not very much happened, I'm sorry. This story is probably gonna be on hold for quite a while, as my other story has my attention at the moment. I'll try to update this occasionally, but it likely won't be very often and the chapters of lower quality than my other story. Sorry, guys. I've just kind of lost interest in this for the time being.**


End file.
